His Beloved Paramour
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Tsuna swear he's going to kill Shamal for the little stunt that he unknowingly pulled. His migraine is going to be all time high and it wasn't because of paperwork! It was the most unnatural and illogical thing that could have happened to them. Although, given the chance, he'll make sure it'll happen again. He is so dead. His lover is so going to kill him for this!


Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun.

Second Disclaimer : This story can be considered a side story of 'Their Illicit Affair'. Originally, I wanted to add this as part of their illicit affair's chapter but after weighing on my mind for a bit, I decided against it.

Warning : Despite the theme of this story, let it be note that this story... is a crack fic!

**... . .**

When Xanxus found out about his _predicament_, he fainted.

When the Varia saw that their boss was in a terrifying bad mood, they ran for cover and stayed out of their boss's way. When they later found out the reason behind their boss's mood, they were struck dumb after they all thought it was a cosmic joke – Bel was nearly impaled by his own knives for that remark. Why they had to run for cover was because their boss had been trigger happy with his X-Gun. Even Squalo was not allowed near him less they'll need a new swordsman.

When the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada – known affectionately as Tsuna by his friends and family – found out about it, he was on a warpath searching for the perverted doctor responsible, _after_ he woke up from his own fainting spell.

"Shamal! Where the fuck are you?!" Tsuna roared as he tears down the mansion looking for the doctor in hiding.

Shamal for his part, was with Shoichi Irie, in the middle of a discussion about something, looked up to the ceiling at the general area of noises vibrated from above before shrugging and continued his talk with the inventor.

And he is not hiding from the Vongola Decimo thank you very much!

When the lab door burst open, Shamal winced while Shoichi jumped. Standing at the door was none other than the enraged Vongola Decimo. From where Shamal and Shoichi stood, Tsuna looks like the epitome of a demon, standing forebodingly surrounded by darkness. His visage was blended with the shadows with only his cold amber eyes visible.

Shoichi gulped nervously and his hand immediately covered his stomach, his stomach ache acting up. His legs would have given away if the situation wasn't so serious. Tsuna is terrifyingly spooky!

"What did you do?" Tsuna growled. He stalked predatorily towards the perverted doctor. Said doctor sweat anxiously but outwardly, he bravely stood his ground. Tsuna stopped a few feet away from him and glared at him, demanding an explanation.

"I didn't do anything," Shamal told him with a straight face. Tsuna's brow narrowed and his eyes light up an eerie shade of amber, and Shamal inwardly gulped. "I was experimenting. It was still a work in progress! I didn't think it work..."

"Oh really," Tsuna hissed through gritted teeth. Shamal was their best and head medic! He is intelligent and smart all on his own. His womanizing ways notwithstanding, his doctor is also one of the most dangerous assassins ever there is besides Reborn. And he was Hayato's mentor, who was knows as a genius and a protégé of his generation.

To say that he didn't think his experiment might not be a success... who was he fooling?

Seeing the Decimo's eyebrow twitching, Shamal dryly continued. "Like I said it was an experiment. We were doing some test when one got away from us and accidently injected Xanxus."

"Accidently?" Tsuna exclaimed incredulously. "He is pregnant!"

Shamal shrugged airily. "Right. It's unnatural. So?"

"So?!" Tsuna eyes flashes briefly. He turned away from his extremely irritating doctor and cussed gutturally under his breaths. He wanted to hit something to be honest. "Do you know how fuck up that is in on itself? You said it yourself, it's unnatural. Many things could go wrong. We know nothing the risk for this kind of pregnancy!" said Tsuna perplexed.

"I'm sure it's like any other pregnant women."

Tsuna gaped at Shamal uncaring attitude. Really, they're having abnormal situation and he treated it as if nothing out of the ordinary? Need he be reminded that it was his insanely idea in the first place – and he dismiss it like it was nothing? Tsuna pulled himself straight and ordered ominously, "This is your mess, Shamal. You will find a cure or see it through." Tsuna's face darkened at Shamal's attempt of refusal. "I don't care about your 'Women only policy'. You will be responsible for Xanxus. Should anything happen to him... God help me, you will be sorry!"

**... . . **

When Tsuna entered the Varia's mansion, he was shocked at all the destroyed furniture littered on the floor everywhere.

Tsuna cautiously step over the destruction – being mindful of all the sharp glasses and debris. He had seen his lover on his rampages before but even this is a whole new level! Xanxus usually never went as far as smashing a few bottle of wine. Maybe one or two broken furniture if he was extremely pissed off and target practice obliteration if he was feeling murderous.

But never had he completely ruined the whole decoration and furnishing! Xanxus was very proud of his Italian heritage and some of the now ruined items was once precious heirlooms.

Xanxus must have taken the news in the wrong way.

Tsuna saw Squalo and Bel talking enroute to his destination and he went to them. Lussuria was with them tending to Squalo. When he was stood beside them, he saw that they were all weary and Squalo's forehead was bleeding.

"What happen here?" Tsuna demanded, eyeing his surrounding in alert. Goodness, even the second floor was not left untouched. Tsuna inwardly winced. That renaissance vase was a Christmas gift from Nono. "Was there an attack? Why was I not informed?"

"There was no attack per se. This is all the Boss's doing..." Bel answered him grimly. His maniacal laughs and attitude was absent for once.

Tsuna eyes widened. "Xanxus did this?"

"Yeah. He stormed in here all furious and wanted his usual drink. When Squalo did the unthinkable and denied him, needless to say, Boss didn't take it well." Lussuria explained.

Tsuna gawked in dismayed. Oh dear, Xanxus blew up in epic proportion. Not only he didn't take the news well, he most definitely not appreciated being implied as anything less than strong. To be denied his beverages only reminded him of his pregnancy, which implicitly means; he was in a delicate phase.

The notion of him being fragile...

Tsuna sweatdropped. Maybe he should have listened to Reborn and wrote his will. Xanxus will most definitely kill him for this!

Tsuna secretly slapped his forehead. He sighed in exasperation. "Where is everyone else? This place looks like it was abandoned."

"They're all hiding in fear. Boss's temper had reached an all new heights. They are terrified that he'll kill them if they so much as breathed wrongly."

Tsuna sucked a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Who needs paperwork when most of his headaches came from his unruly famiglia. "I'll handle this. Have the whole place clean up. I take it Xanxus can be found in his usual throne room?"

Bel shook his head. "Bedroom."

Tsuna nodded and proceed to make his way towards the master bedroom; Xanxus's suite.

When he reached the wing, he saw that Levi was guarding the door, like always. But the lightning guardian too looked like he was about to topple over.

"Go tend to your wounds, Levi. I'll handle everything here," Tsuna instructed firmly. He motioned him away, and Levi went without a fuss. Tsuna stared silently. Levi must have been really out of it or else he would protest something fierce. They all knew of Levi's pride of serving his master. They have lost count of the odds he had with Hayato for that score. Levi wanted to stand vigilant by the door even when Tsuna was visiting while Hayato was against it; stating it was a breach of the Bosses privacy while wanting to stand guard himself.

Tsuna entered the room without knocking.

The room was dark. The window curtains was drawn shut, completely basked the room in shadow. Tsuna shut the door and locked it, his eyes scanning for any movement. Finding none, Tsuna turned to the bed.

Tsuna squinted his eyes in the darkness. He saw that Xanxus was curled miserably in the middle of the huge bed. "Xanxus?"

"Is he dead yet?" Xanxus hissed inquiringly.

"Who?" Tsuna asked gingerly.

"That fucking doctor. Is he dead?" Xanxus hissed louder.

"Shamal? No. He is going to fix his mess though," Tsuna answered truthfully. He slipped into the bed and lay beside Xanxus on his elbow.

Xanxus snorted. "Like hell he will."

"He will." Tsuna assured him. "I've persuaded him to find a cure for your problem."

Xanxus glared at Tsuna like it was all his fault! Well, half of it it was... but that is beside the point. "Fucking trash, I'm pregnant!" Xanxus snapped angrily. "And it is all your damn fault! So, it is _your_ problem!"

Tsuna sighed. He knew trying to console his lover was going to be hard. But really, what can he do? He is not a miracle worker. And Xanxus had never been one to show emotion openly outside of the bedroom. But right now, Xanxus to put it simply was scared witless – which means he was more volatile than usual – and Tsuna can't blame him. So Tsuna was at a loss on what to say to calm Xanxus down.

"Don't worry, Xanxus. Everything will be alright," said Tsuna comfortingly.

"No it will not," Xanxus grumbled.

"It will be," Tsuna persisted.

"It will not!" Xanxus stated obstinately. "It's bad enough I'm involved in a secret relationship with you. Now we're going to add this one to the list!"

Tsuna kept silent, thinking hard. Their _clandestine_ affair so to speak was a close guarded secret within their famiglia. It was a hush-hush thing. It was known but never mentioned. Only those that matters to them are aware of the real nature of their relationship. And both Tsuna and Xanxus would like to keep it that way.

But now, with a baby on the way, things are going to get complicated. Let's face it. How is Tsuna going to explain to the rest the mechanism behind Xanxus pregnancy?

See, there is a few reasons why their relationship was a secret.

First and foremost; it will never be openly accepted by society. Because of the main religion of this country, they can never reveal their true relationship in the open. It's not like there isn't such relationship out there... it is just never spoken of.

The second reason is that, throughout all this, Tsuna is also married.

His wife was the daughter of a minor famiglia. She was chosen as his bride simply because she was easily dispensable. Yes, easily dispensable. Reborn had helped in choosing his bride after all. Amongst all the daughters of the allied families, Tsuna can say, his wife will definitely not worthy to be included in the Vongola's list of potential spouse. There are others more beautiful, more talented, more refine in their upbringing. But Tsuna – having already hooked up with Xanxus – and Reborn – who knew about his fornication – knew that all those qualities did not matter nor did Tsuna care. One thing Tsuna made absolute certain was that he will not discard Xanxus – since he _adore_ his lover, much to Reborn's chagrin (He doesn't need to know how _devoted_ Tsuna is to Xanxus) – even for a wife. Thus, Reborn had pointed out to pick someone easily disposable.

The rest they say is history.

"You have a wife," Xanxus suddenly mumbled, snapping Tsuna out of his reverie. Blinking in incomprehension, Tsuna frowned.

"Your point?" Tsuna asked sounding confused.

Xanxus glared at him deadpanned. "What the hell am I? Your mistress?"

Tsuna gaped at him for a minute before he crinched. Of all the things they can argue about, that topic is the one thing neither can agree upon. Tsuna like to think that his lover was not labelled with such title but Xanxus was not ignorant of his stigma. They themselves never acknowledge it but it weighs heavily on Xanxus's mind. That is why, Tsuna refused to put a name to it.

"Mistress is such a low standard." Tsuna commented flippantly. "I prefer maîtresse-en-titre or a bound concubine or better yet, a consort. It has a nicer ring to it." Tsuna told him cheekily, grinning mischievously.

Xanxus whacked Tsuna's head causing him to yelp. "Idiot! Who wants to be known as the fucking concubine let alone a mistress?" said Xanxus bristling.

"That is why I prefer 'Maîtresse-en-titre'. My one and only." Tsuna replied cheerfully. He lean in and kissed Xanxus briefly on the lips, smiling roguishly.

"I'm gonna kill you, scum," Xanxus growled in warning. Tsuna chuckled before making himself comfortable; lying on the bed with one hand underneath his head.

"Be serious, Tsuna," Xanxus murmured mournfully. Tsuna tilted his head aside and looked at Xanxus in concern. "What am I to you? Am I just your _favourite_?"

Tsuna lapsed into silence. His favourite was a term Reborn describe to Xanxus. A Mafia politics is no different than the medieval royal court. You have all sort of shenanigan going on. You have the King, the Queen, the advisors, the courtesans, the courtiers... and of course, the favourites.

The favourites position varies from person to person. Some are the royal favourites because they amused their sovereign, some are favourites because they are loyal confidents, and they are some are dubbed favourites because they are or have exceptionally close ties to said ruler; reserved specifically to those that are intimate but never openly acknowledge for safety reasons. Xanxus fits into this class.

Tsuna knew why Xanxus was asking about his position. Recent development made it a necessity. And Tsuna figured it's high time to lay Xanxus's doubts to rest.

"You are my heart," Tsuna answered him sincerely. His hands wrapped around Xanxus and hold him tightly against him. He rolled himself on top of Xanxus and gaze into his eyes firmly. "You are my sweetheart. My beloved."

"You have a wife," Xanxus reminded him.

"She is my name, but not my heart. You are my true spouse," Tsuna declare in conviction, willing Xanxus to belief him.

Their relationship was rocky at the beginning. There was just so many muddy waters between them. Then, there was that numerous hurdles along the way. Many things stood between them and happiness. The one that has been a thorn on his side the most was only one word. Traditions.

Tsuna should have disregard what society thinks and openly courted Xanxus. Not to say he would flaunt him, no. But it would have send a clear message that he was not shameful of whom he choose to love. Xanxus had never indicated it, but he was dejected of being made a secret.

Tsuna should have said something long ago. Now, he is going to prove it.

"But to the world I am just your lover. Heck, they don't even know I am your lover," Xanxus said petulantly. Tsuna blinked at him, scowling. He pouted at Xanxus for _still _thinking they were 'fucking' buddies. Well, true it started out that way – but after all this time, really? Is Xanxus for real? "Do they even know you have a mistress?" Xanxus demanded at Tsuna, frowning.

Tsuna eyebrow arched. "Does it matter?"

Xanxus's eyes narrowed. "Answer the question, scum," Xanxus snarled.

Tsuna only eyed him coolly. "With a mouth like that? Forget it."

Xanxus bristled and he wanted to hit Tsuna. But Tsuna had buried his face at his neck and was rubbing soothing circles everywhere. Xanxus let himself relax. It has been a while since Tsuna had lavish him with caress. Tsuna had been very busy lately and he had missed a quiet moment with Tsuna – not that he ever admits that. Xanxus eyes lowered to his belly. A child is growing within. His child. Tsuna's child! As freaky and horrifying as it is, it was _their_ child growing inside him! He is having their baby!

"Tsuna," Xanxus voiced wavered with his worry. Tsuna looked up to him. "Will they accept this baby?"

Tsuna eyes widened and he froze. Tsuna stared gobsmacked at his lover while Xanxus was looking at everywhere but at Tsuna, and he was shaking. "Xanxus, do you want to have this baby?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"Do you?" Xanxus countered instead.

Tsuna stared and stared and stared. He hugged Xanxus tighter, never wanting to let go.

If Tsuna was being honest with himself; then yes, he want this baby. He may be married to another but they have yet to have any children. And isn't that the reason he was ordered to marry in the first place?

And now he is finally going to have an heir. Ironically, it was by Xanxus! Not by his wife – as law, tradition and logic dictates – but by Xanxus, who is his undeclared lover and a man!

Someone somewhere must have found it immensely amusing.

But Tsuna couldn't care less. Now that he thought about it. He was overcome with joy!

"I do," Tsuna admitted softly. "The fact that it was with you makes me very happy."

"They'll never accept this baby. They will call it an abomination," said Xanxus fearfully. Yes, fear. And Tsuna doesn't like that look on his lover one bit.

"No one has to know how this child came to be. Let them draw their own conclusion."

Xanxus was still hesitated. "But..."

"It's no one business to know the details except us. Artificial insemination is dead useful no?" Tsuna stated matter of factly, glaring pointedly at his hard-headed lover.

Xanxus groaned. Tsuna had that look. He was being stubborn and he is not giving in. In other words; end of discussion. Xanxus finally sighed relenting. "If you say so."

Tsuna smiled brightly. He rewarded his lover with a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "Look at the bright side." Tsuna said smugly. "Now, there will be one less hurdle and no one to question our relationship."

Xanxus snorted. "Yeah right. Like that will truly happen." He then settled down and shut his eyes. Tsuna ran his hand soothingly, humming in calm pleasure. "They'll never let me keep it as law dictates."

Tsuna's hand stiffened temporarily as he froze before he quickly composed himself and resume his stroke. Xanxus was unaware that Tsuna's jaw clenched or that his eyes lightened up in his resolve, having fallen asleep after such hectic day.

Tsuna stay awake long after. What Xanxus had said was indeed troublesome. He needs to find a way to make sure that his wife will not be able to raise his child. This is his and Xanxus's child. If anyone is to raise this child it will be them. He pressed Xanxus closer to him.

A thought suddenly occurred to Tsuna and he smirked sharply. Perhaps the rules and tradition could be useful after all.

**... . . **

Things went pretty much normal. Tsuna continued with his duties as Decimo, and Xanxus went on with his until he was beginning to show. After that, Tsuna's over protectiveness kicks in and he all but ordered Xanxus to let Squalo run the Varia for the duration of the pregnancy. Xanxus wanted to continue with his work but Tsuna put his foot down and told him that he will not let Xanxus endangered himself. That got them in a screaming match with a few sky flames thrown in. Naturally, Tsuna had the final say. Especially when he pointed out that Xanxus should not be seen obviously pregnant, for his pride sake. Xanxus grumbled and bristled like a wild cat, but he conceded to Tsuna's authority. What can he do? Tsuna's the Don!

If Tsuna's relationship with Xanxus was hush-hush, Xanxus's pregnancy was kept top secret. Shamal had informed Tsuna that while to cure Xanxus is possible; it was not advisable at the time. It could terminate the pregnancy and dangerous for Xanxus at the same time as his body reconstruct back to normal. Suffice it to say, Tsuna doesn't want Shamal's trident mosquito anywhere near Xanxus at all. No way is he going to let anyone harm Xanxus or his child. Anyone who dares will have to go through him, his guardians, and Reborn. The only one who knows Xanxus's predicament is Tsuna and his guardian, Xanxus and his team, Shamal, Shoichi, Reborn and Nono. No one else.

The pregnancy progressed well under Shamal's watchful eyes. Tsuna was elated. He had heard what went down during pregnancy and he took full advantage of it. He never missed a scan if he could help it and he was over the moon when the baby started kicking. Xanxus had major freak out the first time it happened. He had panicked so much that Tsuna had to call Shamal to wrap his current mission immediately and come home. Reborn had been cackling all over.

Aside from that, everything else was smooth-sailing... until Xanxus went into labour.

When Squalo found out that Xanxus was in labour, he panicked big time! "Vooi! Shitty-Boss, why the hell didn't you tell anyone you're in labour?"

Xanxus threw a vase at his head. He was panting heavily and he sweats all over. His face scrunched up in pain. "Shut up, fucking scum!" He groaned when another pain hit him.

Squalo immediately call for Shamal and once done, stood beside his boss. "Damn boss. I know you have high pain tolerance, but this is not something you hide over. You want to give birth on your own?" Squalo berated.

Xanxus didn't answer him. And Squalo figured that's exactly what he had intended to do. "Are you crazy?!" Squalo roared. "You know damn well it could kill you."

The door was suddenly thrown open, and Shamal strode in, bringing with him a stretcher.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" Shamal groused when he saw that Xanxus was panting harshly. "There is a reason we all agreed to do a caesarean, remember?"

"It's early," Xanxus told him through gritted teeth. "How was I suppose to know what labour feels like?"

"Well, get comfortable. If my readings are correct, it's time for the procedure. You damn idiot. It will be much easier for me to do this in the hospital." Shamal grumble unhappily.

"We have our own medical wing. Take me there!" Xanxus shouted before he doubled over.

"Yeah, yeah. Squalo, help me move him. No! Gently you stupid fool! Labouring is nothing like a concussion!"

**... . . **

Tsuna was in a meeting with both Uni and Byakuran of Millefiore when Hayato got a text and informed him the news. He had excused himself soon afterwards. Uni beamed while Byakuran had a knowing look. It makes Tsuna feel sheepish and uncomfortable. Of course, he should have known that he might not be able to hide his affair from Byakuran, being the owner of the Mare ring and ability to see Parallel worlds. Chances are Byakuran already knew all along. The same with Uni and her ability to see the future. Tsuna couldn't decide if he should feel mortified. Tsuna quickly rush back to the Vongola mansion, where Xanxus had spent his last trimester, at Tsuna's insistence.

After a few gruelling hours of Tsuna pacing back and forth, His guardians; having kept him company while they waited, had to outrageously distract their boss. They were technically in their usual behaviour – meaning; they were arguing. Well, some were arguing (Hayato and Lambo), some were glaring promising bloodbath (Kyoya and Mukuro), some was talking sports (Takeshi and Ryohei) while Chrome just sat quietly near their boss, watching him. Well, it worked in a way; Tsuna was successfully distracted while trying to keep his guardians in line. With all of them _behaving_ at the same time, they were causing a ruckus. "Keep your voices down! Mio Dio... this is not a circus, it's a medical wing!"

When the child – a son! – was presented to Tsuna an hour later, he burst into joyful tears and demanded to see Xanxus afterwards so that he can show his gratitude to Xanxus properly.

**... . . **

News that Vongola had a child by his mistress spreads across the Mafia world through the grapevine. Tsuna opted to let the rumours and gossips be and let them draw their own conclusion as he had promised Xanxus months before. His guardians and the rest of his famiglia said nothing on the matter and continued to be tight-lipped when asked on who is the official mistress.

The downside of this news however, impacted on Tsuna's marriage. When his wife heard of the news once she returned from her long vacation abroad, she confronted Tsuna. She looked at Tsuna meaningfully in the eyes, angry at her husband's infidelity and expecting the baby to be presented to her, as in her right as his wife. When it was let out that Tsuna refused to separate his child from his birthing_ mother_, Tsuna's wife went ballistic.

In accordance to the Mafia law; any heir born to a don's mistress will be taken and to be raise by the don and his wife.

This clause is enforced especially pertaining to the heir apparent.

To dismiss this rule incurred the wife wrath, so they say. Personally, Tsuna preferred her wrath over Xanxus's. Additionally, nobody wanted to tell her that the child was Xanxus's. And Tsuna is more than happy to let it remain that way.

However, for a wife; she could not ignore the aforementioned rule. The rule spoke against her or more precisely, her standing in the mafia circle. By letting the mistress keep the heir apparent; it declares to everyone that the so called mistress's status was elevated higher – if not above – than that of a wife; inadvertently signify that between his wife and the mistress, the mistress have more power.

Tsuna had, in a way, told everyone just what his secret mistress meant to him.

The repercussion to this decision led to an attempted coup and a divorce. Her family demanded her to be his most important person, and not some mistresses spreading her legs. They had the gall to try and force his hand. They had the nerve to try and dictate how he should live his life and Tsuna doesn't take kindly to that. Tsuna had beaten them into submission as a result. Nobody have more power over him and his person. None can tell him how he should live his life. Nobody. Not Reborn, not Nono, not his own father and most certainly not his wife!

Tsuna used the coup as a base for divorce. He could have divorce her long ago. But being benevolent and kind-hearted, Tsuna could not find it in himself to dismiss her without reason. Now, he had an excuse. It left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth but Tsuna at least let his wife off easy. The coup could have ground for retaliation of termination. As the attempt failed, Tsuna is free to dispose of his wife.

But Tsuna still can't let his now ex-wife and her family get away scot-free.

As retribution for their little rebellion, Tsuna had the minor famiglia dissolved and all of their members exiled. He made absolutely sure that neither his wife nor her family ever grace the mafia world again. They have become the persona non grata. Should they ever resurface, then Reborn will have the pleasure to permanently finish them off.

He may be benevolent, but Tsuna is first and foremost a Mafia Don. His ex-wife and the rest of the mafia should remember the implication of that title and what he can do if he was angered. Tsuna is also a student of Reborn. If anything, that should give hints to how vindictive he can be and how creative. And he go all out when it comes his family. Reborn had taught him well.

Tsuna was merciful by not exterminate the whole lot of them. But that doesn't mean, he would be merciful a second time.

**... . . **

Tsuna felt giddy. With an heir now in the Vongola nursery, he is now free to openly courted the one person he love most with no strings attached. And this time, he is not going to hide the nature of his relationship with Xanxus.

The mafia world is going to accept his choice whether they like it or not. Because Tsuna is determine to show the world – and Xanxus – how much Xanxus means to him.

The first thing Tsuna did was officially and permanently moved Xanxus into his bedroom.

Three years later, Xanxus was pregnant again.

And this time, Tsuna was grinning smugly.

**... . . **

The Vongola Ninth hummed as he read the report on what has been going on with the Vongola lead by the tenth generation. The ex-don of the Vongola suddenly put his report down, and took out his pocket watch.

Inside the pocket watch was a picture of Xanxus and his newborn son. Tsuna had secretly snapped a picture of the duo and had sent him a copy. It was a rare moment of tenderness. Xanxus was looking at his son lovingly and he was smiling softly. The way he holds his son was so gentle as he lightly planted a kiss on the crown of his son's forehead. Never had he thought his son was capable of a sight so touching.

He had also later learnt that Xanxus had hunted Tsuna down demanding the picture and all proof of it to be destroyed. But the Decimo had somehow managed to evade his son and stashed numerous copies, just in case.

Nono chuckled. There is no way Tsuna is going to allowed that to happen anyway. It was Tsuna's most priceless treasure.

"I can't believe you, Nono," Reborn commented as he silently appeared beside the old man. "For someone of your age, you are still as sly as ever. _You_ staged all that."

Nono looked up to Reborn conceitedly. "It was meant for the wife, not my son. How was I to know he had business at the lab that day?"

"You released the mosquito from its cage, malfunctioned the lab's security, and ensured that Xanxus would be right there that very moment," Reborn quipped dryly.

"I did not! I have no involvement whatsoever," Nono denied with a straight face.

Reborn tilted his fedora slightly. "Oh? Than how do you explain the oddly missing aphrodisiac from the research department and the sudden absence of both Tsuna and Xanxus from an event that evening after you conversed with the two of them, hmm?" said Reborn patronizingly.

Nono shifted uncomfortably. "Well..."

~The End~

**... . . **

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P. **


End file.
